Start Of Something New
by MariPBlack
Summary: Após uma briga, Lily tem uma novidade para contar a James. • Projeto Mural de Fotos, do Fórum 6V.


**Disclaimer:** nada no universo de Harry Potter me pertence e blá blá blá.

**Observação: **fanfic escrita para o projeto Mural de Fotos, da seção JL do fórum 6V, baseada na imagem que vocês podem ver no meu perfil.

* * *

><p><strong>Start of something new<strong>

- Ele está mal, Lily. Realmente mal.

A ruiva respirou fundo, desviando os olhos de Sirius e pousando-os no porta-retrato que se encontrava na mesa de centro. Era uma foto dela e de James, numa tarde de Outono, dançando alegremente em meio a folhas amareladas que caíam sobre os dois. Sentiu um aperto no coração e voltou a olhar para o amigo.

- A culpa não é minha, Sirius. – Falou friamente. Uma frieza que não correspondia ao que se passava em seu coração. – O James tem que crescer. Estamos no meio de uma guerra e ele inventa de ter uma crise de ciúmes do Benjy, só porque ele me deu _um beijo na bochecha!_

Foi a vez de Sirius suspirar.

- Vamos, Lils, você conhece o Prongs. Sabe que ele sempre teve ciúmes de vocês dois, desde a época em que namoravam na escola.

- Sim, mas o James tem que entender que agora eu sou _casada _com_ ele_. O que mais eu preciso fazer para enfiar naquela cabeça dura que eu o amo e que _escolhi _ficar com _ele_?

Ela voltou a encarar o porta-retrato e sentiu seus olhos ficarem cheios de lágrimas. Por que James tinha aquele temperamento tão difícil? Estavam sem se falar havia dois dias, os quais ele passou na casa de Sirius. E, na noite anterior, ela ficou sabendo da _sagrada notícia._

- Ele sabe que você o ama, Lily. Só está tenso demais com tudo o que está acontecendo. – Sirius disse.

- Eu sei. – A ruiva suspirou. – Todos estamos assim, mas, diferente dele, estamos tentando fazer o possível para ficarmos bem, para não desanimarmos.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

- Não estou dizendo que ele está certo. Mas vocês precisam conversar.

Lily pensou por um instante e, então, voltou a olhar para o amigo.

- Sim, Sirius, nós precisamos conversar. Há uma coisa que ele precisa saber.

O homem franziu as sobrancelhas, curioso, mas a ruiva apenas se levantou do sofá e se dirigiu à porta, pegando o casaco no cabide que ficava ao lado dela.

- Ele está na sua casa? – Perguntou, virando-se para Sirius, que balançou a cabeça para os lados.

- Ele disse que precisava pensar, mas não disse para onde ia.

Lily não precisou pensar muito para saber aonde ele tinha ido. Então, sem nem ao menos se despedir de Sirius, saiu da casa e desaparatou.

Ao sentir seus pés pousarem firmes no chão, ela se sentiu um pouco tonta, como sempre acontecia após aparatar. Respirou fundo, inalando o ar frio da cidade, e começou a caminhar rapidamente por entre as simples casas que ali se encontravam.

Apesar do frio, havia um belíssimo Sol no céu, já querendo começar a repousar e dar lugar à Lua. Ela ergueu o rosto para os raios fortes daquele final de dia e sorriu, deixando-se esquentar o mínimo que fosse por eles, mas sem diminuir o ritmo da caminhada. Por fim, chegou a uma ponte de madeira que cortava um largo lago e parou.

Já podia vê-lo. Estava apoiado numa das grades de madeira da ponte, olhando atentamente para o lago. Mas ela sabia que seus pensamentos estavam longe dali.

Respirou fundo e caminhou lentamente até ele, parando ao seu lado e encarando o lago. James imediatamente a olhou, mas não falou nada.

- Eu sabia que o encontraria aqui. – Ela falou, pós alguns minutos de silêncio.

Ele, que ainda a olhava fixamente, não sorriu, como costumava fazer sempre que ela se aproximava.

- Você sempre sabe onde me encontrar. – Falou com a voz rouca.

Lily concordou com a cabeça e, por fim, o olhou. Como sentira sua falta durante aqueles dois dias ridículos!

- Nós precisamos conversar, James. – Ela disse, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos.

Ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e dirigiu-se a um banco no meio da ponte. Ela o seguiu e se sentou ao seu lado, pousando as mãos sobre o colo e as encarando. Pensou no que dizer, mas nada veio a sua mente. Uma ponta de orgulho ainda a consumia, fazendo-a ter raiva dele.

Mas, para sua surpresa, foi ele quem falou:

- Me desculpe.

A ruiva o encarou com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu não devia ter feito aquela cena. Sei que você e o Fenwick não têm mais nada. É só que... – Ele bufou. – Eu estou com medo de te perder, de qualquer maneira que seja, nestes tempos tão obscuros em que estamos vivendo.

Ela relaxou a face e puxou o marido para um forte abraço, deixando as finas lágrimas caírem.

- Não seja bobo, James. Você não vai me perder, não importa o que aconteça. – Ela sussurrou, sentindo o marido abraçá-la fortemente pela cintura e respirar fundo entre seus cabelos.

- Eu senti tanta saudade. – Ele falou, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Eu também, meu amor. E... – Lily se desvencilhou dele, pegando suas mãos e encarando-o profundamente. – Eu tenho uma novidade.

James franziu as sobrancelhas e Lily sorriu mais ainda. Mal sabia ele o que o aguardava.

- Eu estou grávida.

A ruiva observou atentamente os olhos do marido ficarem arregalados e, em seguida, abaixarem lentamente para sua barriga. Sua boca se escancarou e ele emitia sons que não faziam sentido algum. Por fim, o homem se levantou e se dirigiu novamente às grades de madeira, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Lily também se levantou, mas não se aproximou dele. Ficou apenas esperando pela sua reação. Então, de maneira muito rápida, ele se virou e foi até ela, abraçando-a até tirá-la do chão.

- EU VOU SER PAI! – Ele gritou, girando-a no ar, enquanto ela apenas ria, encantada.

Ele, por fim, parou de girar e selou seus lábios aos dela, num beijo rápido, porém precioso para os dois, pois iniciava uma nova etapa de suas vidas. A mais bela de todas.

- Agora eu sou, oficialmente, o homem mais feliz deste mundo. – James disse, sorrindo largamente.

**FIM**


End file.
